Naruto The Storm Shinobi of Konoha
by Caboose21
Summary: After meeting Orochimaru in the forest of Death Naruto falls onto a shrine hidden under the earth. Upon falling on this shrine he awakes a long lost power. The storm shinobi has awakened. Each step he takes chaos follows. The world will be enveloped in war. Blood will rain. Through it all Naruto and his companions will stand, some will fall and others shall rise. Naru/Hina


AN: Hello So here is a new fanfiction. This is a challenge fic, by devilzxknight86. Now the challenge was to give Naruto the power of Raijin the Shinto god of storms. This can be done through Raijin being reincarnated or through Raijin existing inside of Naruto. You'll see what option I chose within the first chapter. I would like to mention this series will be dark. For those of you who have read my other works you know I always say the Chunin Exams will be when everything goes to hell… and then I stop writing it due to issues and end up losing my pacing with the story. This one will not be stopped till it is finished. Hell's Eyes Unleashed will also be a focus. So expect an update of both around the same time. Please Read and review. Really review. It helps me want to update the series. Also feel free to pm me questions you have. I love to communicate with my audience. In the scene where Naruto and Raijin begin to talk Naruto seems OOC (and he will be for the rest of the series) the reason at that time he is OOC is because he just realizes he is talking to a god and doesn't want to piss him off. Naruto's personality will change slightly as Raijin and others begin to influence Naruto. Now then before I ramble on for hours and hours let us start this thing!

Thanks to my beta Uzumaki Rickey who had to put up with the ramblings of a crazy Caboose.

Chapter 1: A Flash of Destiny

"Five-Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru shouted as he plunged his fingers into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed out blood as his eyes rolled back and consciousness faded from the young shinobi. Orochimaru smirked as he tossed Naruto roughly towards a tree. The young man collided with the tree and then proceeded to fall to the ground. As Naruto fell Orochimaru stepped forward and jumped towards the stunned Sasuke. His neck elongated and he bit Sasuke on the neck. The next thing that happened was Sasuke started screaming as Orochimaru began to fade away.

"You will come to me Sasuke looking for power." Orochimaru said and then he was gone, leaving behind two scrolls. Sakura came out of her stupor to see Sasuke screaming. She ran to him after picking up the two scrolls Orochimaru left behind and wrapped one of his arms around her neck as she began to lift him. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and several trees around the area collapsed around the two shinobi. Sakura fearing for Sasuke's safety jumped away and ran off.

With Naruto.

Naruto fell until he collided with the hard ground. The ground below Naruto gave way and Naruto fell once more. As he fell he reawakened while in the air and heard the sounds of chanting. As he continued falling he noticed the lightning bolt shaped pillars directly below him. Naruto tried to summon a clone to pull himself away from one of the lightning bolts, but found he could not summon any chakra. Naruto closed his eyes as he neared the sharp pillar. Suddenly his whole body erupted in pain as the pillar's edge stabbed Naruto through the stomach. He screamed at first and then fell silent as he slowly bled out. His blood dripped down the pillar until it came to a statue of a demon. The demon had short spikey hair. It also had two tusk like teeth protruding from its mouth. It was rather chubby and infront of it sat two drums with a tomoe on each side. As the blood touched the demonic statue the statue began to crack. It slowly began to break away into nothingness. When the statue had disappeared into nothing but dust in the wind so to did the pillars of lightning holding the now dead Uzumaki.

With Sakura and Sasuke two days later (Sasuke hasn't woken up yet. They never encountered the sound team)

Sakura ran as she followed the map she had found among the scrolls she "liberated" from Orochimaru. Somewhere deep down Sakura thought maybe this could have been a trap set up by Orochimaru, but she was too concerned about Sasuke to care. As the tower in the middle of the forest of death came into view she sighed in relief knowing that the journey was almost done. She barged through the doors and was met with Kakashi waiting there for her.

"Kakashi! Help!" She screamed

Kakashi turned and saw the state of Sasuke and noticed the lack of a certain blond shinobi.

"What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke got bit by some weird Snake-like Shinobi and Naruto-wait where is Naruto?" Sakura asked just now noticing the lack of her other teammate.

Kakashi panicked hearing about the snake-like shinobi. He already could guess who that was. Summoning one clone Kakashi then ran out of the tower. As he ran he summoned Pakkun.

"What can I do for you?" Pakkun said.

Kakashi reached into one of the compartments of his jounin vest and pulled out a scroll containing one of Naruto's jumpsuits.

"Pakkun, we don't have a lot of time. I need you to track this smell." Kakashi said putting the jumpsuit to Pakkun's nose. Pakkun took a sniff of the jumpsuit then sniffed around looking for where else the scent is located. Suddenly his eyes widened as he found the smell and the smell of blood.

"This way Kakashi, but I smell blood." Pakkun said and jumped off.  
'Please be ok Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he chased after his summon.

With Naruto two days earlier

Naruto felt nothing but pain as his eyes reopened. He noticed he was in a sewer that seemed to have small lightning bolt shaped tubes running along the sides. He followed the tubes to a big chamber. In this chamber there was a great big gate and standing infront of the gate was an odd figure. The figure had white short spiked hair and around it's back connect by a golden chain was eight golden circles. On each circle a small tomoe was located. Resting next to the figure was a set of drums.  
"Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto shouted

"What a rude child. Who do you think you are yelling at me?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"I have many names Kaminari-sama, Narukami, Raiden-sama, and Yakusa no Ikazuchi no Kami, but typically I'm called Raijin. As to where we are that'd be inside of you." The figure said

There was a loud growl as two blood red eyes appeared behind the cage.

"Who disturbs my rest?" A voice said from behind the bars as a giant nine-tailed fox became apparent.

"Quiet down you oversized fox." Raijin said

Naruto just looked in awe at the giant fox and at the man who is talking to it.

"You insolent welp!" Kyuubi said reaching out with a claw. The claw neared Raijin who just raised one hand and caught the claw. Raijin then pushed the claw back behind the bars.

"You really should know your betters." Raijin said as lightning formed around him The lightning shot into the bars and suddenly the bars began to be pushed back until the Kyuubi barely had room to sit.

"Now shut up." Raijin said as a muzzle closed around the Kyuubi's mouth.

"Uh Raijin-sama?" Naruto said remembering that Raijin was the god of thunder

"Yes child?"

"Are you the true Raijin-sama?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because you awakened me. You see child hidden in several areas on this world are small shrines dedicated to different gods. These shrines are were the gods rest. You just happened to fall into my shine, and destroyed it by the way."

"How did I destroy it? The last thing I remember was falling on the lightning bolt thing."

"Yup that'd be my shrine. As to how you destroyed it you desecrated it with your blood."

"Uh Raijin-sama? Am I dead?"

"Yes and no. You technically died when the lightning bolt thing as you call it pierced your heart, but with me here I can just reform your body to suit my needs."

"What do you mean your needs?"

"Well I need a new shrine don't i?"

"Wait you're going to make my body your new shrine!?"

"Yup." Raijin said with a smile.

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope. Besides you'd get some of my power! What's not to love about being my shrine?"

"What do you mean I'd get some of your power?"

"You'll be able to create lightning from nothing as well as control it. You'll be able to create loud bursts of thunder deafening your opponents, as well as other gifts. What do you say kid? Be my shrine or die?"

"I'll take the shrine deal."

"Good. Now then let me explain what you'll be able to do.  
"I don't have time to stay here Raijin-sama. My teammates need me."

"Do not worry about them. They have moved on. They will be at the tower in two days. As will you. I will make sure you are there and that you'll be better at fighting then you are now."

With Kakashi (two days later)

Kakashi and Pakkun stopped as they saw an area in which several trees had collapsed. The ground around the trees was drenched in blood. Kakashi barely noticed the small glimpse of an orange jumpsuit among the trees. Kakashi jumped to it and began to try and move the trees away from the jumpsuit. He couldn't even budge the trees.

"Please. He doesn't deserve this. Please. Let me not be too late." Kakashi screamed into the heavens.

"Kakashi. You and I both know no one would survive this many trees falling on them. What are you expecting?" Pakkun said solemnly

"He can't be dead. I can't fail my teammates once more. How can I face Rin and Obito tomorrow if Naruto is dead?"

"You know he is dead. I can't hear a heartbeat." Pakkun said

Kakashi pushed once more on the tree and this time it rolled away. There was a sickening squelch as the tree rolled away revealing the remains of Naruto. Naruto's face was caved in, his brain was crushed into paste. His body was drenched in blood. The Jumpsuit he normally wore was in tatters and it too was covered in blood except for certain splotches. Tears began to well in Kakashi's eyes as he looked upon the mangled remains of Naruto.

"No. No. No. No. Oh god no. Please." Kakashi began to repeat over and over.

"Kakashi. We have to report this to the Hokage. He'd want to know that Naruto is dead."

Kakashi did not respond he just continued to cry and repeat himself over and over.

'Kakashi. Come on. You can't lose yourself now.' Pakkun thought to himself.

"Kakashi. Enough! The Hokage must be told about this. He'd want to know that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was dead. Remember your job as a jounin. Protect the village. Protect everyone. You failed here, but if you lose yourself here more will die. Are you willing to let thousands die because you failed to tell the Hokage the Kyuubi will be released soon?" Pakkun shouted.

Kakashi slowly stood.

"I have failed you Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" A deep voice said from behind the Jounin and summon.

Kakashi turned to see a teenage boy standing before him. The boy had short blond hair that stood up on end. His eyes were a bright blue. On each cheek a single lightening bolt rested. The boy wore no clothes except for a pair of black shorts. His body was muscular. A six pack was present on his stomach. On the boy's back was another lightening bolt that curled itself around the boy's neck. The boy wore black shinobi sandals.  
"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki of course. Don't you remember me sensei?"

"Naruto doesn't look like you do."

"Yeah well I had some changes done due to some circumstances."

"Prove to me your Naruto."

"I hold the Kyuubi. On our test to become a team I was tied to the log, because I tried to eat lunch early. On our first C-rank we faced Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku. That prove it?"

"Naruto. What exactly happened?"

"Can we talk about this after we get to the tower?"

"Sure let's go."

Kakashi Pakkun and Naruto jumped off towards the tower. Each time Naruto landed a small ring of lightening formed at his feet.


End file.
